Akatsuki's New Members
by XxXTob-SanXxX
Summary: Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura join the Akatsuki. They fall in love with them. Normal Love Story...Almost.  No yaoi..DAMN! I know! BAD PARTS! I dont know what lemon or lime means..but if you cant take a little bit of bed action, dont read this xD
1. Chapter 1

(I do get lazy..so if Temari's name is all like 'temari' Im sorry. Im acting alot like Shikamaru lately -.- Oh! and Im sorry if i dont have..' things O.o Im so lazy...)

Me: I dont own Naruto T.T But..I have a nickle D

Gaara: -takes the nickle-

Me: O.O Gimmy my nickle gaara!

Gaara: No.

Me: Yesh...or I'll make a Yaoi pair here..with you and Neji-san

Neji: Why me?!

Me: Where did you come from? O.o

Neji: Dont worry about that...but why me?!

Gaara: I dont mind...

Neji: -turns red and huffs-

Me: -points and laughes- Heh! Neji and Gaara..sitting in a box!

Neji & Gaara: -glares daggers-

Me: -hides in a corner-

Shika: what a drag...

Temari: -is thinking about shika naked-

Me: Where did you come from!?

Temari: your mom.

Me: ...thats mean Temari.

Temari: your mom

Me: -3-

Shika: Shut up the both of you...Lets get on with the story...

Me: Wow..you are smart T.T

Shika: -.-'

----------

The streets was filled with the younge womans laughter. After their mission they had went to the pub to get a little drink. Ino and Sakura was hitting on this poor, ugly boy. He looked so cute when he blushed, but why did they think it was funny? Well, the boy was about their age. Just so you know and when Ino and Sakura went close to him, and was about to kiss him, the poor kid pissed himself. Hinata and Temari knew it was mean..but when Ino and Sakura start laughing, it was hard not to.

"We should go shopping...I mean, we never come to this village! so we might as well buy some things." Ino giggled. Temari, Sakura, and Hinata all nodded. The village they were in was called the Sand village.

Yeah, Yeah, I know what your thinking. Temari..isnt she in the sand village? Well, yes, but she wanted to spend some time with Hinata and the other girls. Temari never really had that many friends before she meet the shy girl. They hit it off really good, so they just became friends.

Anyways, as Temari looked around her, she saw two men watching them closely. Temari looked at the girls. It looked like they all saw them to, but they just acted normal. Temari just gave a small shurg, then Ino yelled like a fangirl.

"oh...my...GAWD!!! LOOK AT THOSE SHOES!!!" she squeeked. The girls all looked and almost drooled. The shoes were lovely. They were a deep tanish color with a lotus flower on it, it also had jewls on the flower. The girls just stared for a very long moment.

"To bad we can get them..." Hinata whisperd, pointing at the prince. "3500 yen" the sign said. Ino and Sakura huffed up.

"So not fair!" Ino yelled. Temari and Hinata sighed as everyone near them looked at them funny.

"Dont worry girls...I'll just ask Gaara for some money..." Temari whisperd leaning on her large fan. She liked them..but she wasnt gonna get them, well, for her anyways. Ino and Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Thank you Temari-San!" they said, jumping up and down. Hinata just sighed, looking at Temari. Temari only smiled back.

"Well...well...well..." said a creepy voice. All the girls turned around to see two Akatsuki members. They both looked rather tall and strong. Temari smirked slightly

"Hello...there." Ino chirped. She knew who they were, but she didnt really care. She wanted to seem nice and sweet. Hinata smiled at her friend for putting on such a cute act. While Ino was smiling at them, Hinata was watching them closely. Both men had on straw like hats with some martal around it, there pitch black cloaks with the red clouds looked very smooth. She could care less about the rest though.

"Ladies..please come with us, yeah" One of them said. The girls looked at each other then laughed hard. Sakura saw them look at them like they were crazy, witch made her laugh harder.

"What do you want with us?" Ask Temari after getting ahold of herself.

"We know about you." the man said, "Sakura...about your love for that Sasuke. Ino..with your mother dieing and your sinful father...Hinata...about your poor skills and about your clan." the man turned to Temari. "and you...Temari...the only female who lived thew the attack." The girls all shiverd from what the man said.

"So, come with us cause were nice" Chirped the other man.

"Tobi! shut up!!!" the man yelled

"b-but Deidara..." he started, and only to get hit. the man whisperd somthing in his ear, this "tobi" chirped and nodded.

"..now tobi.." he said. and before the girls knew it they were hit over the head with somthing hard. for the girls, the world went black.

"good boy tobi. maybe ill get you a cookie or somthing later." deidara said, picking up ino and temari. tobi nodded as he picked up sakura and Hinata.

The girls all awoken to see themseves in a small room. the room looked a little plan. nothing but white walls and four beds, a dresser, and a bathroom. Nothing more nothing less.

"What the hell!?!!?" Yelled Ino, rubbing her head. "Those mother...Im gonna kill them!!" she yelled..again. Temari sighed softly, also rubbing her head. Because of Inos yelling, Hinata and Sakura awoke.

"W-What happend...?" hinata asked softly. Everyone gave a small shurg.

"Leader wanted you" Chirped a friendly voice. They all looked at the door to see a tall boy with an orange mask on. He had the Akatsuki outfit on, witch mad Temari's blood boil. But, before anyone could do anything, Ino tackled the poor boy. The boy yelled as Ino clinged onto him and started to bite his arm. The boy started to cry loudly.

"What are you doing-" a tall hamdsome, blonde man started. When he saw the girl biteing Tobis arm, he almosted laughed. But before he could Sakura stold up and pointed at him

"Tell me why we're here!!!" she yelled, as if she was gonna kill him. He just chuckled as ino stop bitting the boy and kicked his side, roughtly. The girls held back a giggle after seeing Ino's goofy grin and mumbled 'heh, ino one, akatsuki zero'.

"Well?! Tell you..you mother-" Sakura was about you cuse up a storm if it hadn't been for hinata tackleing her, and putting her hand on her mouth. Temari spoke softly and nicely.

"..Deidara..was it?" she asked. Deidara could only smile as he nodded.

"We would like to know why we are here..there must be some reason you wanted us." Temari started. She slowly got up to meet talk to the blonde. "maybe, we should talk one-on-one, Eh?" Temari heard growls from ino and Sakura and heard a small sight from Hinata. The blonde nodding slowly, with a grin.

"as you wish Temari, un." then the ninja both went out of the room before anyone could stop them. Tobi was still in the room with the other girls, witch scared him alot. he didnt really like Ino-chan.

outside of the room Temari heard a loud "thud" witch made her smirk. Damn that Ino.

"What did you want, un?" Asked the blonde man. Temari looked at him with a small smile.

"As you can tell...Im pretty much the calm one..Even thought Hinata-San might look 'calm' she isn't. Trust me." she whisperd. The mand just nodded, smirking. "I wanted to ask you a couple of things..really." he nodded once more "I wanted to know..why us? I mean..there are far better ninja out there then us..theres no point. Plus..you'd have to take care of Ino and Sakuras...'problem'." deidara tiltled his head in a really cute way, plus, his confussed look didn't help.

"What do you mean by 'problem' Temari-San, un?" he asked, rubbing his chin softly. Temari gave a long sigh.

"They..well, get mad to fast." she sighed again, "It takes alot just so they could calm down..So far, only Hinata and I could, well, you know...calm them down. and Its really hard to do that" she yawnd. for some reason she was really sleepy. oh well, she would live. Deidara watched her and gave a perverted grin. He liked this Temari. She was perfect. her curves did wonders with her frame. a true master piece. He laughed in a perverted way to himself, as his head filled with 'naughty' thoughts. Temari saw this and blushed. Liveing with her bothers, she knew men really well.

'what a perv! thinking about such things..righ here!' her mind yelled.

"anyways.." temari said, breaking deidaras thoughts.

"Ah, sorry about that, yeah. I..just had a thought." he chirped.

"Now...why did we pick you? Hmm, I dont really know, yeah. Leader told us we needed you four..though, I dont know why, un. I mean..your just a bunch of girls, un" He laughed. Temari tryed to stay as calm as she could, but that ticked her off. Just because she was a girl it didnt mean she couldnt fight like a man. Temari only snorted and smirked.

"Maybe its because he wanted real fighters, and not just little perverted boys like you." She growled, then she turned away and went back into the room, leaving the stun Deidara alone.

Temari opend the door to see the nearly dead tobi on the floor. She gave a small sigh as she kicked him softly.

"Get up and leave Tobi-San. Before I make Sakura and Ino really hurt you." she growled, once more. Tobis eyes widen under his mask and nodded, crawling away. "shut the door too Tobi" She yelled slightly. Tobi did what she said.

"now.." Sakura said, rubbing her fist. She and Ino beat the crap out of the boy for fun. "Why are we here Temari..? Are we gonna stay?" Sakura watched Temari lay down and closed her eyes.

"Deidara-san doesn't know why we're here. He said somthing about the leader wanted us." Temari smirked "Im staying though. I want to prove to those boys what Im made of." She grunted. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all smiled and nodded.

"Y-You know Temari..your our leader...I-I mean...We go anywhere where you..w-want us to go..."Hinata whisperd. Ino pumped her fist into the air, nodding

"Oh yeah!! We are SO with you Temari!" Ino yelled, hyperly. Sakura just nodded, smiling.

"Though..when are you gonna talk to this 'leader'? I mean..since your our leader..dont you have to talk to theirs?" Sakura added. Temari opend her eyes and sat up.

"your right...but, not now. Since you beat the shit out of that tobi guy..I dont think that leader dude would like to talk to me yet. So, we wait till then." she layed down. "Im gonna go to bed...Sakura, take watch. In about..oh...four, five hours, wake me up...everyone. lets get some sleep, eh?"

"Itachi-sama! Tobi isn't lying! there are pretty girls here! but..their evil! don't go near them!" Yelled tobi, waving his arms in the air. Itachi sighed softly, not caring. He didnt even say anything to the little brat. The tall blue man snorted.

"Hmph. only somone like you would be scared of a bunch of girls. I mean...Their girls!" Laughed the the blue man.

"Kisame, if your so brave..then in the morning, wake them up and get them breakfest...and you must stay till their all done, understood, un?" dared deidara. The man just snortted the nodded.

"Sure thing. Dont worry." deidara snorted, knowing that he was a dead man...

:five hours later:

"temari..can I sleep now..?" asked sakura. Temari slowly got up and smiled.

"Go ahead sakura..I got this." she smiled more as sakura gave a small grin and layed down. Temari yawned as she went to the bathr oom. when she came out, she saw a large moth flying around. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around..there was no light other then the bathroom, witchi she just turned on. She looked around to find her fan..but it wasn't in the room. she grolwed loudly. Somone touched her fan...No one EVER did that! She growled more as she was jumping around to kill the damn thing. It flew around and around, witchi made it hard to catch. She sighed deeply as she craked her nuckles, worning the moth to just leave. But, nothing happend..so she just started to throw stuff at it. She was glad she didnt hear any moans or groans coming from the girls. she smiled as she saw the moth on the ground, and dead. she went to sit on her bed when she noice the moth wasnt where it was. Somthing was wrong..but, since Temari was to tired, she didnt have time to think about the damn bug. She leaned against the wall and hummed to herself, thinking about what the new day would bring.

It had been nearly four hours before the sun started to rise. Temari smiled as Hinata awoke slowly. She yawned for a long moment then got out of the bed. Hinata jumped slightly as she saw Temari.

"H-have a nice sleepy, Temari?" Hinata said, coming over to her. Temari nodded and sighed. Hinata nodded, knowing. "you had to watch..didnt you?" Temari nodded, huffing as she giggled softly.

"anyways..im going to the bathroom..is there cloths here, Temari-Sama?" Temari just shurged softly.

"Im not so sure..when those dumbass boys come...Ill ask them for some. Aswell as some pain..this room hurts my eyes."Hinata laughed at the last remark. Though, her eyes also hurt by the dull, white paint.

"Why dont you sleep for a little more Hinata...Nothing is gonna happen anyways.." Temari whisperd. Hinata sighed softly then nodded.

"Ok Temari..Night" and she layed back down.

"GET UP FISH MAN!!!" Tobi yelled, jumping on the man. The gave a loud grunt then pushed the boy off of him.

"What tobi!? WHAT WHAT WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Heyelled. Tobi giggled like a littel girl.

"you gotta feed the girls" tobi sang. "Tobi has the food ready, all you gotta do is, well, take it to them." He got up and skipped away. Kisame sighed as he got up. he better get dressed. he didnt think a bunch of girls would like to see him in his boxers so early in the morning. So, he up on some blue jeans and a black sweatshirt. he yawned and went into the kicken to get the food. He smiled as he saw the lovely breakfast Tobi made them. eggs, toast, bacon, organ jusice, and a small flower for each of them. he saw tobi get two trays and pointed to the other two. He nodded as he picked them up.

Temari thought it was time to get everyone up. Its been an hour since Hinata went back to sleep. So she smiled evilly.

"OMG! ITS SASUKE!!! HES HERE!!!! OMG!! NARUTO TOO!!!" All of the girls shot up.

"Sasuke?! Where is he!?" yelled ino and sakura. Hinata looked around and blushed.

"n-naruto-kun..?"

They all turned to see Temari laughing her ass off! Gah! This woman didnt care about their feelings! Ino and Sakura was blazing mad as they saw no sign of 'their' sasuke. Temari laughed for a while before the door opend. All the girls glared at the tall blue guy. He gave a warm smile before Ino and Sakura started to laugh at him.

"Look sakura!! -laughs- Its a walking fish! heh!!!" Sakura laughed loudly as the blue man sighed. Temari giggled softly. Then, tobi-san poked his head in. Ino glared daggers at the boy, whitch made him shake slightly.

"Well! good morning to you to!" chirped the blue man. Temari could look at him and tell he was hurt by the words of the two girls, but she smiled as she saw his fake act. Witch made Sakura and Ino laugh more. Hinata smiled softly as she walked up the man and took one of the trays and handed it to Sakura, as she did so with ino, and temari, and herself.

"Sakura..check if there anything in the food, please." Temari smiled, as sakura checked each tray very carfully, then shook her head.

"Dont eat this girls. It has sleeping powder in it.." She growled. Temari smiled and turned to the fish man, who was glaring at Tobi.

"D-D-D-Deidara...t-t-t-t-told me...t-to..." he studderd badly. Temari just laughed. She turned to the boy as she tried the nice act.

"well..tell deidara-chan..that temari is gonna come after him. And! Tell him if he as my fan, he better give it back as soon as possable, understand tobi?" she said, glaring at the boy. so much for the nice act, huh? the boy nodded and ran out of the room. Temari turnd to the large, blue man.

"Please forgive the two bakas back there" she pointed to Sakura and Ino, who just grunted. "Im Temari. Those two..jerks are Sakura and Ino. My friend who helped you is Hinata-San." she held out her head. Kiasme took her hand and smiled.

"Im kaisme" Temari nodded and as she held is hand with all of her strenth, making the man fall to his knees.

"I want many things...And your gonna get them for me..or else." she glared at the man. "First...I want paint...pink, yellow, red, and blueish purple. I also want better bed and such. Then..I want to get out of this place so we can get cloths." she growled, watching the man whimper. She guessed he wasnt normailly weak..but being morning and all, he should be a little weak, right? "I also want to talk to this 'leader' of yours...I dont care how you do it fish man, but I want it done, understand?" he nodded as she let go of his hand. He held it closed and rubbed it.

"Oh..and try that little..trick again. Im gonna hurt you. No one trys anything like that..." he got up with little pride he had, and was about to leave "oh..and Kiame?" he turned his head slightly.

"I still want food." he nodded and ran out of the room, slaming the door. She turned to the girls and laughed, then they all laughed and talked about what she just did.

"THEIR EVIL!!!!" Yelled the blue man, still rubbing his hand. Everyone was at the table. Itachi, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, and himself. Leader never ate with them..so...he didnt count.

"That..Temari chick..oh..shes the scary one...more so then the others!" he waved his hand around in the air. Tobi and Deidara nodded.

"yeah! Hes not lying!! Tobi saw what they can do..and he could also feel it!" Tobi shiverd slightly, rememering what Sakura and Ino did to him. Itachi snorted slightly as Hidan yelled with laughter.

"Ha! a bunch of girls beating you guys! Heh! You must really be pussys!" he laughed again, making Itachi smirk. He had a point, there only women.

"I bet you couldnt deal with them hidan!" all three of the yelled. Kisame turned pale as he remembered what he must do.

"...Um...You guys?..." everyone looked at the blue man. "we...we need to go shopping with those four...or im dead." Everyone just laughed at him, hidan almost wet himself from laughing to much.

"..they will not take my money!!!" yelled kakuza. Hidan just snorted.

"to bad. they do need..stuff. If leader wants four women here...we need to buy them things or they'll turn evil on us.." yawned hidan. He got bored..maybe he would mess with the ladies for a while.

"well..whatever, Im gonna go take a look see at these 'demon woman'." snorted hidan and took off to their room.

"hes a dead man..temari didnt seem in a good mood today..." whisper the blue man.

:in their room:

"Gawd! Temari! Im sooooo hungrey! lets just leave!" Sakura groaned. Temari just laughed, knowing they could just leave. then she nodded.

"Fine with me Sakura" she chirped, Sakura, who was going to the door, simplly punched it down. There was a loud 'THUD' as the door fell into the hall and they were free. Temari smiled as she saw Sakura jump for joy.

"lets go now! I need food now!" Sakura yelled. Everyone nodded as Temari walked out of the room first.

:In the hall:

"gah! theres to many halls! Im getting mad, damnit!" yelled Ino. Temari laughed and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata, would you please use the byakugan? please? Cause..ino is getting mad." she giggled softly as ino blushed, feeling dumb. Hinata nodded and closed her eyes, yelling softly. "byakugan!" everyone looked at her and waited.

"w-we need to go ahead for a little while then we will find a door..that leads to the kicken..." Everyone nodded as they race down the hall and saw the door hinata spoke of. Temari bumped into somone. She looked up to see a white-haired man, glaring at her. she smiles as she glared back.

"...o-oh no! Deidara! hold me!" yelled tobi, clinging on the blonde. Temari laughed slightly seeing such a sight was rather funny.

"Let me pass..boy" sneerned temari. Hidan's eye brow went up slightly as he smirked.

"No." he said simplly. Temari and the other girls just laughed. they guess he didnt know anything, so she tried again.

"let us pass." She whisperd softly, and kindly. Hidan went into her face as he smiled pevertedly.

"I said no..didnt you hear me?" he asked. Temari smirked softly as she took a step closer to him, rubbing his chest softly. he smiled softly and tilted his head. She grined as she kneed him..where it hurts. In other words, in the nuts. He let out a gasp and fell to the ground, temari laughed as she steped on him, as did the other girls. They all giggled to see the look on the other mens faces.

"You" she pointed to Deidara. "your in deep shit! Telling tobi-san to put sleeping powder in our food? I should just kill you now." huffed Temari.

"then why dont you?" asked Itachi. Deidara glared at him.

"Why should I waste my time on Tranny? Hmph, He lookes like ino-san." Both deidara and ino glared at her, making her chuckle. "anyways. I want my fan. Now." Deidara looked at the womans face. she didnt look like she was playing around so he nodded, getting up. He ran out of the room.

The girls sat down at the table, Ino and Sakura sat ontop of the table, laughing at how ugly Kaisme was. Temari sighed as she saw him in the 'emo corner' curseing himself for being that way. Temari yawned softly as she looked around. There was a plant, a fish man, a scary hot dude, and some...dude with money. She sighed softly.

"I want to talk to..'leader'. If we are gonna stay we need to get alot of things. No to mention that we need to tell our village something." she yawned, bored.

"Hmph. you will not order us around like we're dogs, Temari-san." Itachi hissed. Temari looked at him the smiled.

"Who is gonna stop be, wrikle face" Temari shot back. Itachi flinched slightly as she reminded him of his..probem, then smiled.

"I would."

"you dont say? hmm, sounds fun."

"whatever...lets fight then, woman." Itachi hissed.

Temari stood up and grined. nodded.

"Itachi. sit down, now!" yelled a sinacer voice. everyone turned to see a large man with a black and red-clouded cloak on. everyone in the room gasped but the girls.

"Hmph..you must be the leader." temari smiled. She noice that the girls also stood up.

"Temari..he isnt really here...you know that right?" sakura whisperd. Temari nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I am the leader."

"Why did you bring us here?" Temari said, cutting to the chase.

"Ah, Temari-Sama, Please dont get so mad." sang the man. "I mean..its not very nice." he snorted, as well as Temari.

"its not nice to hit girls over the head and take their things either." she shot back. the man smiled and nodded.

"your right..mm...deidara should be back soon..unless he was scared."

"Im not scared!" yelled a voice, coming closer. Deidara came back with temari's fan in his hands. Temari growled slightly as she looked at ino, who nodded. Ino stomped over to the blonde and took away the fan, she then slapped him for no reason. she huffed and walked back to the giggling girls. Ino handed her the fan and smiled. Temari nodded her thanks as she leaned on it.

"Hmph. Leader. I could care less now..Sakura, Ino, Hinata and myself have already deiced that we're staying. But, we need to get things" she sang. Leader nodding , smiling.

"Thats good my girls..but please, try to be nice to the others. They are useful." he whisperd. the girls looked at each other and laughed softly.

"lier! their nothing! hmph! I can name four people better then anyone in this room" yelled ino, pumping her fist in the air. Leader tilted his head and frowned slightly

"who?"

"Temari, Hinata, Sakura, and I!! DUH!! gawd your dumb." ino said, folding her arms. Hinata and Sakura nodded. Leader almost laughed, but he held it in.

"I like girls with spunk. Im glad that you wanted to stay. You will get everything you want today. please, spend as much as you want to." Leader said, and in a blink of the eye, he was gone.the girls grined evilly as they heard this one line, 'spend as much as you want to'. Ino and Sakura rubbed their hands together as they laughed in a evil fangirlish voice.

"Lets go. Im getting bored." Temari said plainlly. The glasses freak looked at all the money he had in his hands and handed it to Temari as she walked over to him. temari laughed.

"This is it?" he nodded "ha! This isnt enough. Leader said as much as we want. and we want all of the damn money." temari hissed.

after hours of fighting with the money hog, Temari told him if he didnt give the money over, she was gonna burn all the money in the house. after going threw a 'emo stage' the man let them get all the money they wanted. Temari smiled softly as the girls giggled.

"Lets go ladies" Chirped Hinata. Everyone looked at her and smiled. she didnt really talk much, but she did now, witchi scared the girls slightly. but they all just laughed it off.

"Im going with you" yelled two men. Itachi and Deidara. Temari glared at them and sighed.

"No."

"What the hell? Im SO going with you. I dont want you all to look like" He points to tobi "like that" they all looked at tobi, and giggled. He had on a blue shirt that said 'Im pretty' and tight, green shorts with a yellow cow-boy belt on.

"And i thought the akatsuki was a proud organtaion." snorted Ino. Sakura and Hinata snickerd at this. Temari simply shook her head slightly

"Whatever. It does matter. You know what? Lets go on a date." Temari chirped. Everyone looked at her like she had three eyes or somthing.

"Hinata. you can take Hidan-chan with you. Ino take Deidara. Sakura..take the redhead. Itachi, come with me." she smiled. Hidan growled at the use of 'chan', Deidara wanted to be with Temari; so he sighed softly, The red head smirked, and Itachi grined. Whatever. It didn't matter. Temari only need them to carry their stuff. The girls seemed to get this and they smiled sweetly at them, feeling really, really bad for the boys.

"Well" temari yawned. "before we go..I need food. Itachi-san, Deidara-san, and Redhead go make us somthing to eat."

"But...theirs food on the table." Chirped Tobi. Temari shook her head. "that looks nasty." she said simply. Tobi cryed rivers and ran away.

"Nice going Temari" grunted Sakura. Temari shurged.

"Its the truth and you know it Sakura. Hmph. I could care less about that...Dope." she shot back. Sakura just smiled. Thats the Temari she knew.

"anyways...Go." Temari said as she sat at the head of the table. Ino and Sakura was poking the fish man and Hinata was taking care of Hidan. Temari guessed he was feeling better since she hit him. she kinda forgot all about him. But she knew when he was better she was gonna get it.

'what happens, happens.' said a small voice in her head. Temari's eyes widen slightly as she stood up, feeling sick. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all saw this and went to their friend.

"...I...I heard him..." she whimperd. the girls knew who she ment. The only man she ever let close to her. Shikamaru. He was a lazy ninja, who was very smart. He was apart of the Nara clan. His clan from Konoha Village is known for its ability to manipulate their shadow. Utilizing this ability the clan member can attach their shadow to the shadow of another individual, and then take control of the user. Resulting in the affected person replicating or "shadowing" the exact movements in mirror form of the clan member. Meaning. He was strong.

"shh..We'll take care of you ok? Sakura and I will go get some junk food, and get a good movie, ok?" Hinata whisperd. Temari didnt say anything, she just thought about him. The men in the room was just watching. they could only watch. They didnt know what happend to her before, but with this outbrust, each man in the room was worried. [heh! im making them to nice -.- Itachi was the first one to step up and asked if they needed anything. Ino just told him to go to the store and get funny moives, alot of junk food (like ice cream, chips..whatever you girls eat xP), and, for some reason, a fluffy blanket. Itachi blinked a couple of times before nodding, making Deidara go it. Deidara glared at his friend for making him do it, but it didnt really matter, did it?

Ino took her friend into their room because Sakura and Hinata was yelling at the guys to get what she needed. Ino sighed softly. She hated when Temari thought of that jerk. No one knows why he left. And, of corse, when the girls found out..they almosted killed him if it wasnt for Naruto, Neji, and Lee. She gave a small sigh once more, thinking about how close they were. Ino walked over the door as she lead Temari to the closest bed, and layed her there, softly.

"Temari..Im gonna go check on the girls..ok? Ill be back..dont worry." she spoke softly, she didnt really want to scare her more. Then, Ino was gone. Temari layed there, thinking about Shika. He was such a nice person to her, even though he was lazy. She wrapped herself in a blanket and cryed softly, Not wanting to think about that person.

:with the girls:

"What the hell do you mean by that, Hidan!?" Yelled Sakura. For the past..ten mins, Hidan was saying how dumb and worthless Temari is as a leader.

"I mean, No ninja should show how he or she is feeling, and you know it!" Shouted Hidan. He was tired of all these girls in the house. they shouldnt even be here! For the love of god he hated them. Though..Hinata wasn't all that bad.

"Hidan...Do not talk bad about Temari-San, please." Hinata said, trying to calm down. What he said about Temari, got her very, very mad. but she shouldn't show her anger like Sakura. That would get no where. Ino came into the room, and sat down. Everyone looked at her and watched her.

"Shikamaru..hurt her badly." Ino said, putting her head down onto the table. She could feel their stares. "You see...what happend..was..."

:flash back:

Temari was sitting down on the ground, waiting for her love to come. He had told her that he had somthing important to tell her. Being a girl, Temari thought she was gonna get married, so she told Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. They all sceamed and laughed, telling her how lucky she was and what not. She leaned on the tall tree, looking up at the clouds. She laughed softly as she rememberd Shika telling her he always wanted to be a cloud, having a care-free life. Temari laughed at him, of corse. Telling him that was the sillyest thing she had heard. Temari closed her eyes and smiled as she felt a gental breeze of wind blowing on her face. She shiverd slightly, then stopped to be warmed by a small blanket. She looked up and saw her boyfriend, Shika. She saw that his hair was in his normal pinapple shape, his lazy slump, and his lovely face. He looked down at her then sat next to her, holding her hand.

"Temari, I think it should be over." He said simplly. His face showed no emotions at all. Temari giggled slightly.

"Shika, stop joking!" she stoped giggling as she saw his face. He wasnt joking. she could feel the small tears forming.

"What a drag...Temari, I just dont think we should date anymore. I mean, C'mon. Why would you even want to date me." he yawned.

"Shika! I love you! and you know it..." Temari yelled slightly, tears now going down her face like rivers. shika sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"Its over Temari." He got up..and left. Temari stayed there..crying her eyes out. She didnt want to think about what just happend.

:next day:

"Temari! Temari!" Yelled Ino. Ino was waving her hands in the air, giggling. "How did it go!? Wheres your ring..?" Asked Ino, totally out of the blue. Temari shook her head and sighed, feeling the tears coming back.

"I dont know what your talking about ino-san." She whisperd, wiping her eyes softly.

"Lies! You know what i mean!" Ino stoped to think about it for a moment. Temari is almost crying..theirs no ring..! Inos eyes widen as she growled, "That son of a bitch! He's dead!!" Ino yelled, getting everyone stares. Ino was mad, and they knew it. "where is he?!!?!"

"where is who?" Asked Sakura, hinata following behind her.

"Shika! He broke up with Temari-san!" Ino yelled, even louder..if that was possable. Sakura and Hinata got very mad also.

"what the hell!? Why would he do that?! Hes such an ass!" Hinata said, but it was more like a growl. Ino shurged slightly.

"Lets tell Gaara-Sama!" Chirped Sakura, knowing that Shika would have a very painful death. Temari didnt say anything, she was to scared. She knew how her friends acted when stuff like this happens. Somone will get hurt.

"Hinata. Go tell gaara-sama right now! We're gonna go talk to Shika" Hinata nodded and ran off to see Gaara. Temari looked down, not knowing what was going on.

"Temari. Lets get you home...I think we should let you rest awhile...dont worry..ok? I will take care of this.." Sakura said, Temari nodded and walked home with Sakura. Ino smiled as she went home to get some 'things'

Ino ran home as fast as she could, but then saw 'him'. Ino laughed like a crazy scientis as she walked over to him and pointed at him. Shika tilted his head slightly with a confuzzled look on his face.

"You are SO dead! How can you do somthing like that to Temari!? She loved you more then anything and you know it! why shika? why did you do it!?" Ino yelled, louder then before.

"I dont want to talk about it...its to troublesome" he yawned, making Ino madder and madder.

"Oh well! Gaara-Sama will take care of you!" Ino laughed as Shika looked at her with fear.

"Ga-Gaara-Sama? Temari told him!?" He gasped. Ino shook her head.

"Hinata-San is, right now." She smirked.

"What a drag!" Yelled shika, rubbing his head softly. "why me? I knew I should of just stayed in bed..." he whisperd to himself.

"Oh well..He should be here any min now." Ino smiled

:with Hinata:

Hinata looked everywhere for the redhead. But finally, after asking almost everyone in the village, a man told her that he was with Naruto-san in the training grounds. Hinata nodded and bowd to the man and ran as fast as she could to see Gaara. When Hinata finally saw the training grounds, she jumped for joy.

"Gaara-Sama! Gaara-Sama!" She yelled, running toward him. Gaara turned his head slightly to see the woman running to him. Gaara held up a hand to Naruto, so he stoped.

"Whats wrong Gaara?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"Is..that Hinata Hyuuga..?" gaara asked, looking at Naruto who gave him a nod.

"Gaara-sama!" Hinata huffed. she controlled her breath for a while and bowd. "forgive me Gaara-sama. But its about Temari-san.." She whisperd, scared of what he would do. Gaaras eyes widen slightly then nodded. Hinata stood tall as she smiled slightly. "Shika...well, he hurt Temari-San really bad. and by the look of her eyes..she was crying for a long time, Gaara..." She bowed her head. Naruto sighed as Gaara started to run toward the village. Hinata and Naruto ran after the short redhead. When the three came into the main road of the village they saw Ino yelling at Shika, and Shika turning pale.

"Shikamaru!" Gaara yelled inraged. Ino turned to see the redhead, Naruto and Hinata. The Redhead was totally pissed. It was all over his face. Ino put her hands on her hips and chuckled.

"Shika is dead!" Sang Ino, dancing around him. Shikamaru gave a long sigh.

"What did you do to Temari!?" Gaara said, grabing Shikamaru's collar. Shika gave a grunt and rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Kazekage Gaara." Shikamaru grunted again. Gaara growled at him as Shikamaru sighed.

"We broke up.."

"Why?"

"Kazekage..Forgive me, but I will not tell you that."

"Hmph. Then you shall die.." Gaara grin, as his sand wraped aroundShikamarus leg. He didnt do a thing. Shika knew this was gonna happen, and it was to troublesome to fight the Kazekage..so why not die now?

"Gaara! Stop this..god, Temari can take care of herself..." Naruto whinded. Gaara sighed at his blonde friend.

"He hurt my sister Naruto-Kun. I can not allow this." Naruto blushed slightly then shook it off.

"C'mon..we have better things to do then play with Shikamaru.." he begged. Ino could of sworn she saw Gaara's cheek turning red.

"Whats going on?" Asked a chilled voice. Everyone turned to see the very, very handsome Hyuuga. He gave a short bow to Hinata and Gaara. He had on a robe-like shirt, whitch was whire, and black pants. Ino almost fainted when she saw his long, shiny, dark brown hair. She loved his hair, as well did all the girls. Neji looked at Ino. He smiled as he saw her Normal outfit. A mini-shirt, with a botton-up shirt. With fishnest on her elbows and knees. Her hair, now longish, was tied back with that one part hanging around in her face. He looked at Hinata in the corner of his eye and smiled. Her over-sized purple jaket on, along with black pants. Her hair hand been grown to her shoulders, making her look more like a woman. And Gaara. Wow, as all he could think of. He stopped wearing dark dark colors and went toward the brownish look. He had a long cloak-like shirt over his tight shirt. Neji smiled as he saw Gaara smile at him.

"Neji-sama..S-Shikamaru hurt Temari, so Gaara is here to kill the damn asshole" Blurtted out Ino. Neji looked at her and laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" everyone shook there head as Shika sighed again. "Gaara. dont kill Shikamaru. Just let Ino, Hinata, and Sakura take of it. Then Shikamaru could only wish for death.." Neji said, rubbing his chin slightly. Shikamarus eyes widen as he heard a devilish chuckle comeing from Ino.

"Lets do this Hinata-san.." Laughed Ino as Gaara smirked.

:With Temari:

she feel asleep so fast, as if she didnt have any sleep in months. Sakura sighed as she took her hand and smiled as she watched her sleep. She felt so bad for Her, aswell as Shikamaru, with Gaara and all...She almost laughed at the thought, really. Shikamaru, running away from the very mad redhead. Heh..what a sight to see, eh?

"NO! INO DONT!! PLEASE, OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!" yelled a voice. At first, Sakura thought it was some guy ino was 'doing' but, when she saw Shikamaru run down the street; leaving a long dust trail behind and Ino running after him, She laughed. Temari sat up and rubbed her eye.

"Where am I...?" She whisperd to herself.

"Temari-san..your at your house. You seemed really tired.." Sakura smiled at the woman. She nodded and smiled back.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Ino. Sakura sighed deeply and shook her head. Sakura didnt noice that Temari flinched at the sound of his name.

"Damn Ino.." Grunted Sakura. She didnt want to let temari know that she was killing her ex. Temari got up and left without Sakura. Sakura sighed as she followed behind her. Temari changed into boy shorts and a tank-top, so she could sleep easyer. Sakura sighed more when she grabbed her fan, not wanting to know what Ino was in for. By the time Sakura made her way outside she saw that Temari was already in the air and looking for Ino and Shikamaru.

"Good luck Ino-san..." Sakura yawned, before taking her time, following the trakes Shikamaru and Ino left behind.

Temari finally saw them. Shikamaru was on the ground, with Ino on top, beating the shit out of him. She didnt noice that Gaara, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata was all their, watching with a smile on their faces. Gaara looked like he was gonna ask Ino to marry him on the spot. Ino fought like a man. Her fist meet Shikamarus jaw everytime. Shikamaru was thinking that Ino just looked like a girl, and nothing more. Shikamaru let out a pain grunt as Ino picked him up by the collar and hit his nose. Everyone heard a 'crack'. Shikamaru fell onto the ground, holding his nose.

"You broke my fucking nose, Ino!" He yelled, as the blood ran down his arm as he held it. Ino shurged slightly.

"Sorry Shikamaru." She sang. Gaara gave a small chuckle as Neji and Naruto smiled. Temari thought it was time that she came down to talk tot hem before Shikamaru gets killed. Temaris fan went close to the ground as she jumped off of it landing gracefully. She nodded to Gaara, who nodded back. Neji and Naruto bowed their heads. she just smiled. Then turned to Hinata who shurged.

"Ino-san? Tell me what your doing with Shika-chan?" Temari asked, putting her hands on her hips. Ino smiled as she used 'chan' on shikamaru, then she shurged

"Temari-san, I was just beating the shit out of Shikamari" She chirped. Temari shook her head and sighed.

"When Sakura comes..tell her to heal him."

"Im not healing no one Temari-san." Sakura said, walking toward the little group. She looked at Shikamaru, and almost laughed. His cloths was stain with his blood. Heh. He needed that, but it seems like Ino took it easy with him, making Sakura sigh out loud.

"Why not?!" yelled Temari. Sakura shurged her shoulders

"Im not gonna, so deal with it Temari." She yawned, making Temari madish.

"Whatever." Temari said, walking away. Everyone watch the woman walk away, having a small frown. When Temari was mad or upset, pretty much everyone was also. Sakura looked at her nails the looked at Shikamaru.

"Why did you do it Shikamaru? Im not dumb..I know you love her, so spit it out." Sakura grunted as she sat down. Everyone looked at Sakura then at Shikamaru, how sighed.

"Hmph. I just got tired of her. What a drag..she was the worst girlfriend anyone could ask for. Always hanging off of me, asking me things..she just wouldnt shut up." He snorted. Gaara and Ino tighen their fist at his words. No one ever talked about Temari-san like that.

"plus..she needs someone better then me." Shikamaru whisperd. Everyone looked at Shikamaru as he sighed. "When i went on the mission to the mist village...I...cheated on her." he sighed deeper this time. Everyone just stared at the man. Shikamaru, cheat? and here everyone thought he was to lazy to do such a thing.

"Just stay away from Temari and us, got it?" Ino said. Everyone nodded, well almost. Neji and Naruto just shook their heads.

"Nah, Im still Shika-chans friend." chirped Naruto. Neji nodded slowly, getting a harsh glare at Gaara and the others.

"Whatever. Im leaving." Shikamaru said, walking away slowly, walking toward the hospile. Everyone watched the man walk away from them. Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead, knowing she was gonna get it.

:end of flash back:

Sakura flinched as she remembers what Tsuanda did to her that day. Hinata and Ino said nothing for a while.

"I see...Im sorry everyone.." Hidan whisperd. Everyone looked at him. Just so you know..Hidan NEVER says 'im sorry' those words werent ment for his mouth. The girls and nodded, smiling.

"Its fine Hidan.." Hinata whisperd. Itachi and Deidara just sighed softly. Thinking about what kind of things they did to Temari, and they felt really, really bad about it too. Kasme looked around to see Saosri, Zetsu and Tobi gone. The fish man smiled to himself, thinking that it would be for the best if those three didnt know about Temaris little prolbem.

3 3 3 3 3

Itachi looked around before walking away from the room. He needed to talk to Temari before the others. He wasnt running, but he sure was walking fast. When he saw the door on the ground, Itachi smirked, wondering who would of done this. But, he shurged and walked into the room. what he saw mad him blush slightly. He saw Temari in nothing but a fishnet shirt with her black bra under neith it. The blanket coverd her lower parts, so he didnt really know what was under there, though he wanted to know. Temari wasnt sleeping; she was faking it.

"T-Temari..Can we talk..?" Itachi studderd. Temari sat up and blushed deeply.

"G-Get out! You perv!" She yelled, her face getting redder and redder. Itachi dodges the many objects that flew his way.

"a-alright! But I wanted to know-" Itachi yelped as they threw a shoe at his face, " If your alright!" He yelled rubbing his sore face. Temari stoped throwing things and looked at him. She didnt know what was going on..but she didnt like it. Itachi? Being nice? Heh, just a moment ago they wanted to kill each other.

"yeah..Im fine..."

[x [x [x [x

"Get out! you perv!" A voice yelled. the girls looked around to fine Itachi, but they couldn't. Sakura and Ino was engulped with flames as they started to go toward the room. Hinata looked at the very scared men in the room. She chuckled softly as they all huddled in a corner.

"Hes dead.." Ino whisperd to sakura, so they would catch him off gaurd. Sakura nodded as the two girls walked toward the room. Hinata sighed as she followed the girls. They dont know Temari could take care of herself.

[x [x [x [x

Itachi sat down on the bed, as well did Temari. She doesnt remember ever getting up, but she did..somehow. Itachi looked at her and blushed even more. She had boy shorts on. and with the fish-net shirt on, well...Itachi was 'happy'. Itachi sighed as he thought about the worse thought..ever! He pictured Lee and Gai Yaoi. she shiverd as he stopped being 'happy'.

"So..Temari. Ino-san told us about what happend." Itachi started. "Im guessing you dont want to talk about it..but you know, Im always here." Itachi mutterd as he put an arm around her shoulder. Temari thoguht for a moment. Itachi..Itachi Uchiha. This was SO not Itachi Uchiha. The stories told of a man who was thougth to be the son of the devil, himself. This man, who was actting so sweet and kind toward her, killed his entire clan, other then Sasuke, His little brother. Should of killed him to Itachi..Temari thought. Everyone loved that damned Sasuke. Temari bet it was only bet it was his looks and his ninja skills. Anyways, Temari could only smile and nod.

"yesh, I understand Itachi. But there is nothing wrong with me now..soon the girls and I will be shopping..and that would help evne more." Temari whisperd, looking in the black eyes of the handsome Uchiha. Even though he had those ugly marks on his face..he was still lovely.

"I see...but please, if you need anything, come to me first, ok?" Itachi said as he leaned toward her and kissed her cheek softly. Temari's cheeks redden as his soft lips touched her. She couldnt say anything, so she just nodded. Itachi, then, got up and left, leaving the very stun Temari alone.

[x [x [x [x

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all saw what happen. Ino and Sakura was giggling softly as they saw Temaris face turning red within seconds. They all thought it was sooo cute! But, when they saw itachi get up to leave, they all got scared. If he knew they saw him kiss her..well, lets say it wouldnt be the best. So, they all looked around for a place to hide, when Hinata just walked into the room. curse her! Ino yelled in her mind. Sakura, finally getting what she was doing, walked into the room with her fist pumped in the air

"Why did we hear yells from this room, Itahci?!" Sakura yelled. Itachi just shurged and left, but before he did, he gave a small wink to Temari, who just blushed more. When itachi left, Ino came in and laughed.

"Details, woman!" Yelled Ino, happyer then she should be. Temari just blushed more and layed down, covering her body with her blanket.

"I dont wanna tell you..."

"Oh c'mon! its not like he kissed you on the lips...just tell me one thing!...was his lips soft?" ino asked. hinata and Sakura sighed softly. She always was like this. If a person just pecked your cheek, she wanted the details..even if there was none.

Temari nodded as Ino jumped up joy.

"Ask him out Temari!" Temari just threw the covers off of her and looked at ino.

"No! I just meet him! Thats like asking you to ask Deidara to date you!" Ino thought about if for a moment then nodded.

"I will if you ask out Itachi." Ino said, with a large smirk planted on her face. Temari looked at her as if she had two heads. Sakura and Hinata just giggled softly. Temari shook her head.

"no way Ino! I know what your doing and its not gonna happen!" She yelled. Hmph! Ino thought she was sooo smart! Saying those things. Though..it would be funny if Deidara and Ino was together...thought Temari. What was she thinking?! Going out with Itachi? Wouldnt that be hell? He did kill his whole clan without caring...Temari shook her head once more. She would not go out with Itachi. No matter what! Ino was giving Temari puppy eyes.

"C'mon Temari-san! tell ya what. Give it about..oh, about a week, ok?" Begged Ino. Temari sighed. A week..hmm..That sounds ok..

Temari nodded then smiled.

"Fine..one week. But it wont work, and you know it!" Temari said. Ino did a little dance saying 'doo doo doo do doo doo!' making The girls giggle. And thats how the little bet started.

:With Itachi and the Others:

"You did what!?" Yelled the men. They all looked at Itachi with jealousely. Itachi just smirked as he repeated himself.

"I kissed Temari-san on the cheek" Itachi shurged. they were taking this out of hand. Everyone just stared at the Uchia. Deidara finally had the guts to say somthing.

"Why did you do that? After hearing what happend with her and Shikamaru, you kiss her? isnt that bad?" Asked Deidara, Hidan and Kasme just nodded. Itachi shurged.

"I dont know. But it was just a small kiss. I bet she didnt even mind. Its not like her and I are gonna date" Itachi said, leaning back on the wall. Deidara snorted

"You dont know women then, Itachi-san, yeah. When you kiss a woman, even if it ment nothing, they want more, un." Deidara stated, as a matter-of-factly. Hidan nodded.

"Hes right you know. they're just dont know when to get enought. Trust me..I know this." Hidan said, as if he was a god. Itachi snorted.

"You had one girlfriend and he thinks he knows everything." Sated Itachi. Deidara and the fish man, nodded laughing at him. Hidan grew mad as he pointed to Itachi.

"Shut up you ass! I know more about women then you do!" He yelled, making Itachi snort once more.

"Lets make a bet then! We all need to make one of the girls fall in love with us! Itachi, you get Temari. Sasori will get Sakura. Deidara, get your twin. And Ill get Hinata."

"Sasori will not like this, un." Deidara whisperd. "And who do you mean by twim hidan!?" Yelled Deidara after thinking about what Hidan had said. Hidan snorted as he looked at the men. Finally they all nodded.

"Deidara..go tell Sasori about this little bet of ours..the fun has finally started..."

Me: Now can I have my nickle back, Gaara?!

Gaara: . No. You shall not get your nickle back!

Me: T-thats mean...

Gaara:3 I know! Hahaha

Me:...Gaara..? d-did you just laugh?!

Gaara: Um..no:x

Me: O.O' I must tell somone!

Gaara: Dont! or the nickle gets it!

Me: O.O Nuuu! Dont hurt her ..

Gaara: -evil laugh-

Me: Review..o-or...she wont make it... :(


	2. Chapter 2

((okies..heres the 2nd chapter..woop? O.o Anyways. I am lazy...deal with it...If you cant..just leave -.-; Anywho...lets get started!))

Gaara: HAHA! no knows I laughed!!! HAHAHA!!!

Me:...you did it again Gaara.

Gaara: SHUT UP!!!

Me: -crys-

Gaara: -giggles like a school girl-

Me: O.O

-Temari and Sasuke come in-

Gaara: did they hear...?

Temari: Baaaaaaaaaka! -looks at gaara- Eh?

Gaara: Nothing o.O

Sasuke: Im an emo kid!!!

Me: O.o shut up Sasuke..you make emo kids look bad! -3-

Sasuke: -sulks-

Me: Hmph. Anyways...

-Sees shino skipping around-

Me:...Ill forget i ever saw that...

Temari: -nod nod-

Me: well..lets do this!

Temari: -nod nod!-

--------

Chapter two; Tee hee!

Temari yawned slightly as she looked around the white room. she sighed as she rememberd what happen. That day was so..so bleh. She saw the girls, who layed on the beds alseep. She slowly got up and opend the new door. Temari tilted her head slightly. **I thought sakura punched the door down..oh well..I guess it doesnt matter, right?** Temari sighed as she walked out of the room and down the hall, only to meet the man who kissed her cheek. He smiled at her as she smiled back, trying to stop a small blush from forming.

"Hello Temari-san. Have a good night sleep?" Itachi asked, walking toward her. Temari blushed more as she nodded. She didnt really want to see Itachi now. Temaris eyes widen all of a sudden. Itachi had no shirt on! Temari looked down as she was trying to hide her red face; walking past the shirtless wonder. She was scared if she said the wrong thing so she thought it would be best if she just left. **he was so...so fit..**Temari thought as she entered the room. She coverd her mouth as she yawned. Sasori and Zetsu were sitting down on the table, talking about somthing.

"Sasori..your dumb.." Zetsu whisperd. Temari tilted her head slightly. From what she just heard, well, she wanted to know what their talking about. She saw Sasori let out a small huff and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Zetsu." He said, rather painly. Zetsu looked at him for a while then looked up to see a woman. She smiled at him, which brought alot of questions in his head. **Why is she looking at me..? why is she smiling...? ...is this the same Temari...?** he thought, only to shurg them off. He got up and left the room, bugged about such questions. Sasori sighed as his friend left, but he turned around to see Temari. He had heard from Deidara what had happend to her, hell, everyone knew now. Sasori didnt know it, but he was giving a hard stare. Temari shifted uneasy.

"Sasori..? Is there somthing on my face..? your looking at me funny." Temari whiperd. Sasori snapped out of his thinking, looking at her. He pointed to her hair.

"Your hair is a mess. you wore those cloths all day yersterday and you slept with them on, you need a shower..." He said, as-a-matter-of-factly. Temari glared at the redhead.

"Sasori..you asshole. I hope you go die or somthing..." Temari said, lamely before walking out of the room. Sasori could only laugh. Its not everyday you hear the redhead laugh, either.

"Sasori...?" Calling a small voice. Sasori yawned to see his slave.

"What is it Deidara?" He almost sang. Deidara tilted his head and smirked. Sasori was in his GOOD mood, which never happens! Deidara almost danced, but he couldnt, cause he had some pride.

"Sasori..c-can I go out today?" Deidara asked, giveing the puppet master puppy-dog eyes. **Since hes in a good mood, that should mean he could care less what anyone does...hehehe...Im so, so smart!** thought Deidara, thinking of all the fun he could have today.

"No. Now, go get those girls some cloths and soap...they need showers..." Sasori said, leaving the room. Deidara could of swore there was a rain cloud over his head. All of his dreams, crushed...Deidara sighed softly, knowing he couldnt make Tobi do this job. Why you may ask? Well, Tobi is colored blind, or so thought Deidara. Deidara left the room and walked toward his room. Maybe he had some cloths the girls could like. But, who knew? He didnt know what girls liked to wear..he sighed as he sat down on the floor with all of his cloths on the ground. **Maybe Itachi and I could take them shopping...**Thought Deidara, but he shook his head. Itachi, shop? HA! Thats a joke..Just thinking about Itachi in a store with a bunch of girls, it made Deidara want to laugh and shiver in fear at once.

"Hey...Deidara..." A voice called from his doorway. Deidara layed back as he saw Zetsu.

"Yo plant man, whats up?" Deidara grinned.

"Nothing..but somthing is bugging me..."

"Oh?" Deidara asked, sitting crossed legged. "Do tell." he said, patting the floor next to him. Zetsu nodded and made his way over to Deidara. Easyer said then done. There was a bunch of cloths on the ground...almost liked montains. Finally, after tripping once, Zetsu sat himself next to Deidara.

"..Its Temari.."

Deidara eyes widen slightly then chuckled. Love at first sight?

"Yeah, what about her?"

"...She looked at me funny..." Zetsu said, almost embrassed. Deidara puffed out his cheeks and folded her arms.

"Well, no shit, shes a Demon." Huffed Deidara, but Zetsu shook his head slightly.

"No..I mean...it was a nice look...it was bugging me for some time..."

"How long?"

"..."

Deidara huffed once more, knowing Zetsu wouldnt tell him any more. Sadly, Deidara wanted to know..Anything to do with Temari he wanted to know. Even though she was an evil demon bitch.

"It was about..an hour ago..when Sasori and I was talking..." He said, almost in a whisper. Deidara tilted his head. Was he really looking for cloths for those demons for a whole hour?

"Ah. I see. Hmm, maybe you should ask her...cause I dont really know.."

"...why arent you saying 'un' and 'yeah'...?" Zetsu asked, making Deidara laugh.

"Awwes! You want me to?...un..." Deidara added, making the green, plant man snort. Zetsu started to got up slowly and held out his hand to the blonde. Deidara smiled as he took his hand and jumped right up.

"Thank you, _un_." Deidara giggled. Once more, Zetsu snorted.

"Whats up..with all the cloths...?" Asked Zetsu, looking around the very messy room. Deidara snorted, then sighed.

"Sasori wanted me to get the girls some cloths..said they smelt bad..." Deidara tryed not to laugh. Zetsu tilted his head.

"Give them some fish-net shirts..and normal boy shorts..that should work for now...right?"

"Gah, we dont have any boyshorts..." Deidara mumbled. Zetsu waited for Deidara's slow brain to think it over. About three mins later, Deidara shot up.

"BOXERS!!!" He yelled. Zetsu sighed and nodded. Deidara dug threw the large piles of cloths. Zetsu sighed as he held up a pair of deep purple boxers with little trains on them. Zetsu glared at the 'evil' boxers, hopeing they would blow up.

"Cute, right?" Deidara asked, hugging them now.

"No..I think they would like black or white..not..that.." He pointed to the purple boxers. Deidara huffed and petted them.

"Shh, dont listen to that bad man...un..." Deidara whisperd to the boxers. Zetsu rolled his eyes then sighed.

"What the hell?" asked Hidan. Both, Deidara and Zetsu, looked at him. He looked really..really pissed for some reason. Zetsu saw a large red mark on his forhead.

"Whats that...?" Zetsu asked, pointing to the red mark. Hidan snorted and mutterd one word.

"Ino.."

:Flash Back:

Hidan walked out of the shower room. He smirked as he saw Temari stomp back to the room. **what he hell? Maybe I should go see if shes alright...i might get a little something,** thought the perverted Hidan. He just started to walk toward her when he saw Ino stomped out.

She looked at him and growled.

"You.." she had whisperd, and before Hidan knew it, Ino had run down toward him. "Why is Temari crying?" She asked. Hidan thought she was trying to keep cool.

"I told her 'no'." Hidan smirked. Ino's vain poped out. Hidan saw this, and thought he should stop..but being Hidan, he didnt.

"I broke her heart..tell her Im sorry, Ill be free at 3:00, ok?" Hidan smirked as another vain poped out.

thought Ino. Ok, she was TRYING to be nice. But, this was to much. Ino smiled sweetly and tilted her head. 

"Hidan...?"

"Hmm?" Hidan tilted his head also. Ino was acting funny. He didnt like it. Ino smiled once more before coming close to him. Hidan just smiled, he was gonna get laid, WOO HOO!!!, or so he thought. Ino placed her hands on his cheeks and broght him close. Thinking of what she could do next...

(A/N You pick, ok? O.o

A- Brings him close for a 'kiss' then headbutts him; then Kicks him where it hurts (lol)

B- Flicks his forehead softly, as if playing, then punches it. o.O;

C- Takes out a magical wand and casts a spell on him making him get a mark just like harry potter.

D- Make up your own! )

She walked away to see how Temari was doing in the room, leaving Hidan on the ground, in a ball.

:End Of Flash Back:

Deidara almost fell on the ground by laughing so hard. Zetsu was almost 'laughing' but not really. Hidan let out a very long sigh.

"Whatever...but..what the fuck? Deidara, why the hell are you touching those nasty ass boxers?" asked Hidan, folding his arms over his chest. Deidara's mouth opened all the way as Zetsu tryed to hold back his laughter.

"How DARE you!!" yelled Deidara. He waved the evil boxers over his head saying stuff like 'you dont know art!' and 'say sorry hidan!'. Hidan snorted and walked into the room.

"What the hell are you doing anyways?" Hidan asked, falling on Deidara's soft and huge bed.

"Deidara is getting cloths for the ladies..." Zetsu whisperd.

"Ladies? Hmph, more like demons, yeah." Deidara yelled a little to loud. Hidan snorted again as Zetsu sighed softly. He liked haveing ladies in the house, though he doesnt really know why. He never talked to any of them...only cause he might be shy.

"Oh well...whatever they are they are ." Chirped Hidan. Zetsu and Deidara, both, tilted their heads.

"Other then that Sakura chick...shes kinda ugly..." Hidan thought, rubbing his chin softly. Deidara sighed softly.

The room was still for a moment.

"Your so lucky Hinata" Sakura pouted after looking at her bags then at hinatas. Hinata just blushed and started to go threw it. She smiled as she picked up some shoes. The girls gasped as they saw the same shoes they saw in the sand village. Ino and Sakura cryed as Hinata bragged about the shoes. Temari laughed softly.

"Yets get some cloths on and get ready, ok? I want to thank them...and.." she yawns. "I need food..so we're gonna cook, ok?" Temari said, everyone nodded.

:At The Table:

"W-What did Hinata s-say?" Hidan asked, trying to calm down. Kisame giggled as he looked over at him

"Your a loser.. She fucking hated it and thought you was a pervert." He said, leaning back in his chair. Hidans mouth opened as he slumped.

"Really? I thought she was happy with it! Tobi saw the other girls look mad at her" Chirped Tobi. Kisame growled at Tobi, who ducked under the table. Hidan smiled and leaned back.

"Thank you Tobi, sometimes you are a good boy." Tobi smiled and put his hand up so everyone could the 'peace' sign he showed.

"anyways...whatever, she liked it..so?" Kisame closed his eyes, yawning.

"Dont forget about the bet Kisame.." Itachi whispred.

"What bet?" Asked a voice. Everyone turned to see two of the four girls. Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura an on fish-net shirt with a pink bra under it. She also had on a pair of dark pants. She had the normal black sandles. Hinata, on the other had something simplar to a medical dress on, but it was missing its right sleeve. And it was loose, so she could move around easyer. Both Sakura and Hinata's hair was down. (a/n i didnt know how to tell you about hinatas little..thing there O.o please forgive me...Dx) The men in the room shifted uneasy.

"Well?" Sakura started, she was getting a little mad about this. **What bet? was it like ours? **she thought.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan...w-we have a job...d-dont forget..." Hinata whisperd, walking toward the Kitchen, hoping Sakura was following.

"Yeah yeah...but I dont get why we have to do this..." mumbled Sakura, getting out pots and pans. The men watched the woman in the kitchen and tilted their heads.

"W-What would you...l-like to eat..?" asked Hinata, looking at the men from the fridge.

"I would like to have meat..." Zetsu said, smiling. Hinata nodded.

"Any kind..?" She asked, Zetsu nodded.

"hmm..Rice balls..." Itachi said. A nod from Hinata.

"Erm...Cake!" Yelled Tobi. Hinata giggled and nodded.

"Ill make you cake Tobi-kun..what do you want to eat though..?"

"erm! anything! Tobi knows you'll make good food!" Tobi yelled, making Hinata blushed.

"For the love of god! Hurry up!" Yelled Sakura.

"Be nice Sakura-chan. They were nice enough you buy us things we could return the kindness." Temari said, walking in the room with Ino.

Itachi smiled as she did. She had on a robe-like shirt, which was creamy white, she also had normal black pants. Ino, on the other hand, wears a sleeveless button-up shirt with a short mini-skirt. She also wears fishnet over her elbows and knees. (a/n timeskip! woop!)

Sakura sighed as she folded her arms.

"Well, what the hell temari? Their taking to long!" she yelled, huffing. Temari sighed softly, turning to the men, she bowed.

"Please forgive Sakura...I think she has started..." She said loud enough to make Sakura duck and hide away from the men. Hinata and Ino laughed as they saw the mens face turn slightly red.

"What does she mean?" Tobi asked, tilting his head.

"Ask Santa next time he comes, un." Deidara whisperd.

"Okay!" Tobi yelled, sitting down.

"Hinata, just forget it..I will make the food, but your gonna have to cut the things i tell you, understand?" Temari said, Hinata nodded.

"temari? can I get some Flowers..? you know..to put it on the table...mom always did that..." ino whisperd. Temari smiled and nodded. Ino smiled back as she went out of the room and came back.

"How do you get out?" She laughed slightly, rubbing the back of her head. Deidara got up and smiled.

"Ill help you, yeah." He said, and walked off with Ino. Temari smiled and looked in the fidge and almosted growled. They had all this GOOD food..and she knows they dont know how to cook..maybe Tobi..but still...

"Alright! I know what we're having!" Temari yelled as she got out steak, some fruit and veggies, and sake. Everyone looked at her, who smiled.

"Lets get started ladies!"

[x [x [x [x [x

Me: gaara is being a little baby and wont gimmy my coin T.T

Temari: -.-

Gaara: xP Nahhhhhh! Its mine now!

Me: -eats a cookie- :3

Gaara: -mouth waters-

Me: -takes another bite- :33

Gaara: GIMMY COOKIE!!!

Me: trade ya!

Gaara: -throws the coin at my face and makes his way toward the cookie-

Me: -takes the coin and eats the cookie- HAHAHAHA

Gaara: ...:(

Me: I win! YaY me!! -claps-

Temari: -sighs-

Me: What are you gonna cook Temari?

Temari: -evil grin-

Me: -gulp- Y-You better feel bad..f-for the...g-guys...-runs away scared-

Temari: -smiles sweetly-

Gaara: -in a corner with a cloud above his head, crying-

Sasuke: EMOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Temari: ...-kills Sasuke- YaY!!!

Fangirl: SHE KILLED SASUKE-KUN!! GET HER!!!! -runs after Temari-

:33

R/R!!

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, Tobi here. Just so all know..my fucking dad (who is an ass!) messed up my pc! How rude, I know! And I was writing the best, and I mean the BEST chapter...But I dont know If I wanna try it out..again -crys-...evilness..Im sorry for the long wait..please...forgive me...-runs off crying-

T-T


End file.
